


The Sex School

by Doesntmatterhadsex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesntmatterhadsex/pseuds/Doesntmatterhadsex
Summary: Hermione, tired of being a sexual void, turns to a magical sex school to raise her self confidence and sexual worth.





	

Hermione looked down the dark muggle alley. The smell hit her in the face and she nearly died. A broad wave of her wand before moving forward removed the bulk of the odor, but it persisted and emanated from everything like a never-ending fountain of filth. In the corner of her eye, something shifted. “At last!” she thought to herself. The door that wasn't there a second before, opened for her. A warm glow resonated from within. Welcoming her.

A short pale woman, dressed all in black, with black hair and black eyes, looked up from her magazine and greeted her with an uncaring monotone voice. “Welcome Miss Granger. Since you are new to our facility please have a seat and someone will be with you in a moment.” Hermione looked around and sat down in one of the brown leather chairs that adorned the room. She stared at the crackling fire for a moment before it turned green and a woman stepped out.

The woman reached out her hand and said happily “Oh, hello Miss Granger” Hermione reached out and shook the hand. “My name is Mistress Jones. I am the dominatrix expert here, and I'm to be your tour guide. I do so enjoy having you here.” Hermione eyed her silently, hardly believing she could be anything but a librarian. If you pictured in your mind a cute librarian, the woman standing in front of Hermione would be it. Hair pulled into a bun, horn-rimmed glasses and a blue skirt/jacket combo. “Let's begin, shall we?” Mistress Jones started treading towards the only door out of the room with the chairs. Hermione struggled to keep up. “When you sent in your application, I noticed you suggested that you might want to become a dominatrix.” They had stepped into a hallway that seemed to have no end with an identical door every couple of feet. “So this is our hallway. It's only an illusion. It loops back on itself and only ever has as many doors as it needs. Very clever charm work. Don't worry about finding the right door. The door will tell you whats inside it.” Sure enough, as Hermione looked towards a door, she knew that it was a classroom on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Every other day of the week, it was a gym where it liked to watch girls exercise. The next door down was a lavatory that really didn't mind what happened in it, but it really wanted to be a bank vault and get robbers inside of it. Hermione wasn't aware you could get turned on by people going inside you and stealing money, but I guess things are different if you're a room.

Hermione realized she was falling behind. She ran to catch up. “Don't worry” reassured Mistress Jones. “They are harmless. You'll get used to them.” Mistress Jones stopped to point out a door. “This is where you'll be sleeping. You have a room mate who has been here for a week, so she is in the class above yours. Your door is telling me that she is already asleep. The door's only talk to me like that. I'm the one who gives them what they want.” Hermione looked at her door who looked back at her with invisible blood-shot eyes. It was a hippie. She almost laughed. “Let's go to my office so we can finish the rest of your paperwork” said Mistress Jones.

They walked down a few more doors before entering one that was so satisfied, it didn't say anything. Inside was a spartan office. A desk, two chairs, and a small painting of Mistress Jones. It didn't seem to move. “Must be a muggle painting” Thought Hermione to herself. They both sat down.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione stepped out of Mistress Jones' office, giggling like a school girl. She was so unbelievably excited for her first day of class tomorrow. The first week would be just a general overview. Samplers of everything the school had to offer. She meandered into her room, found all of her stuff already put away, and wondered if they were using house elves. Her mind wandered for a while while changing into her pajamas before her eyes settled onto the bed on the other side of the room. All she could see were the thick red curtains surrounding it. “I hope she's cute.” She thought to herself before blushing and forcing her mind somewhere else.

The next morning, Hermione opened her curtains and noticed that her room mate had already gone. She would have to introduce herself some other time. Hermione sat up, yawned, stretched her arms, and got dressed. Silk underwear was all she wore now and days. It felt so good rubbing against her smooth, and hairless cunt. She picked out her gaudiest pink panties and bra before putting on a thick wool sweater and jeans that made her ass look like it would never stop.

She did struggle to find her class room. The doors kept talking over one another. A girl in the hall way pointed her to the right one. As she walked in, she found three other girls already sitting. Hermione looked quickly between them, butterflies in her stomach. She relaxed when none of them were familiar faces. As soon as she sat down, someone else walked into the room. “Hermione, I'm so glad you made it!” Hermione looked back and smiled at Luna, the only person who knew she was here. Hermione was famous after all. She was part of the trio that defeated Voldemort, just a couple years ago. She had been on the front page of the Daily Prophet more than a dozen times. If someone over there caught wind of what she was doing, there would be a major shit storm.

Luna sat down next to Hermione and they hugged. A loud crack made everyone in the room jump. The receptionist from the night before sat at the desk. She sighed, reached into a small bag. “This is a vibrator.” She said flatly as she pulled out a white rod. “It vibrates. Ideal for clitoral stimulation. Some women and men enjoy penetrative sex with it as well.” She sat the vibrator down. “Most can be charmed to run without muggle batteries.”

It went like this 'till lunch. The receptionist would pull something out of a bag. Say what it is, what it's good for, how to use it, and continue on with the next item. They covered vibrators, bullets, butt plugs, strap on dildos, and more. At the end she said that there would be one of each of these things in our room's and that homework was to use them. She then vanished with a crack. Hermione had never thought sex could be so dull until that class. She was almost as bad as Professor Binns.

Luna and Hermione went out to lunch, since they were in the middle of London and had plenty of time to spare. They chatted about nothing the whole time, just enjoying each others company. There was a pause in conversation, while Hermione took a drink of wine, when Luna said “Have you talked to Ginny?” Hermione started choking on her wine and coughed.

Once Hermione could breath again, she looked into Luna's gray eyes and said weakly “No. not since...” and trailed off. “It's time to get back, don't you think?” Hermione said suddenly.

Back at the school, Hermione and Luna sat through class taught by a giant of a woman. Thin, graceful, beautiful, and almost nine feet tall. The giant, Phillipa, taught them a couple spells. Spells, that Hermione already knew, since she had read every magical sex book she could find in preparation of coming here. All three books.

After a simple dinner in the School cafeteria, she retired to her room, hoping she could meet her new room mate. She finally found her stoned door, opened it, and was confronted with a bright flash of red hair. “Ginny?” Hermione said weakly. She turned around and saw the youngest Weasley for the first time in a year.

“Hermione!” Ginny exclaimed gleefully, and ran in for a hug “I've missed you so much.” She said, squeezing her tight. “I'm running behind.” she let go of Hermione and started walking towards the exit. “I promise we will talk about the elephant in the room when we get back.” With that, Ginny had shut the door and was gone.

An hour long shower later, and Hermione was ready to start her homework. She closed the curtains around her bed, cast a 'muffliato' and stripped before opening the bag full of sex toys. Once they were all lain out and organized, she made sure they all worked and started deciding which ones she was going to use first. “What am I doing? I'm not in the mood for this.” Hermione sighed to herself. “Oh Ginny. Why did you have to be here?”

“This is a mistake” grunted Hermione. “I don't belong here. This is for freaks and weirdo's. I'm done.” She pulls back the curtain and Ginny is standing there. Hermione screamed and tried to cover her still naked body. Ginny recoiled in shock.

Once dressed, Hermione and Ginny sit down to talk. At first about nothing, each hoping the other one would say something first. Ginny was the first to say “I enjoyed having sex with you Hermione.” Hermione couldn't contain herself and laughed till her sides hurt. Ginny joined her and as if by magic, everything was alright between the two of them. They were the closest of friends again, and nothing could separate them.

Hermione fell back into her bed and Ginny curled up against her, resting her head against Hermione's chest. “Why didn't you contact me Hermione?” asked Ginny after a couple minutes of cuddling. Hermione responded with deep breathing. Ginny pulled the blanket onto the two of the and drifted to sleep.

ONE YEAR EARLIER

Hermione was sitting on her bed waiting for Ginny to come over. They had both traveled to The Burrows to plan Hermione's wedding to Ron. Mrs. Weasley was so excited to host their wedding. It was becoming a Weasley tradition to welcome the new family members at The Burrows.

Ginny finally came into the room they had shared countless times over the years. “About time Ginny. I've been waiting for almost 5 minutes.” Hermione said with what she hoped was a heavy amount of sarcasm.

“I'm so sorry Hermione.” Ginny broke into fake tears and continued, “I just get so emotional. My best friend is marrying my brother. I can't help it.” She wailed into her hands before looking up a Hermione. They both started laughing. “So.” said Ginny back in her normal tone.

“So” repeated Hermione. “Did you send the owl? Is it going to be here?”

“Yes. It will be here. You wanted it to be an beaver and a chihuahua, right.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Yes. That is exactly what I wanted. Not a magic moving ice sculpture of our patronuses, an Otter and a Jack Russel Terrier. Since that would be crass.” Hermione took a moment. “I use so much sarcasm when I'm with you lately. You are a terrible influence on me.” Hermione sighed “See? There it is again.”

Ginny sat down next to Hermione. “It's not my fault. You're the one that asked me to be your maid of honor.”

Hermione rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and said “We're done for the day right? Nothing else going on?”

Ginny looked at Hermione. “You're kidding me. The queen of organization is asking me what the schedule is? You're right. I am a bad influence.” Ginny pushed Hermione off of her, but Hermione ended right back on her shoulder. Ginny looked at Hermione and she looked back. They kissed. Gently at first, but it became the only thing either of them knew. All Hermione could think about was that she needed Ginny right now and that nothing could get in the way of that. Hermione grabbed her wand, flicked it, and both of their clothes were folded neatly on the ground beside them. Ginny pushed Hermione to the bed still attached at the lips. Hermione pushed her wet pussy into the redhead's leg, and shivered with how good it felt. Ginny did the same and they were soon rocking against each other. Ginny moaned into Hermione's mouth and bit her lip. They started speeding up and Hermione could feel an orgasm coming. Her entire body was on fire, and shaking with pleasure. She squeezed Ginny tight, fearing that if she didn't, she would fall into the bed. A guttural “Uhh” came out of her mouth before she finally stopped quaking. Ginny had stopped kissing her and was just looking into her eyes. Hermione smiled at her, and kissed her again.

Ginny flopped onto her back and curled up next to Hermione. They lay there for a while just letting the afterglow of their orgasms wash over them. After several minutes, Ginny started to kiss her again and crept her hand down until it brushed against her clit. “Ginny, we can't.” moaned Hermione.

“You mean we can't again.” grinned Ginny. “What's the harm?”

“Ginny! We just had sex. I’ve never done it with a woman before and I'm engaged to your brother. We're getting married in two weeks.” Hermione moaned as Ginny bit her nipple. “Stop! I mean it. I just...” Hermione got up. “I need some time to think.” Hermione pulled her shirt back over her head. “I like what happened here. More than I have ever liked this before.” She bent down and kissed Ginny on the cheek “I can't do this right now. I'll see you soon.”

The next day Hermione broke up with Ron. She hasn't seen either of them since. She saw Harry in passing once. It was awkward. The only person she talked to that entire year was Luna, who convinced her to go to the magical sex school. Help her relieve some stress. Open a new world up to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote a while back. It might be a while before I add to this. It'll get kinky if I ever get to that point.


End file.
